laytonfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Professor Layton (Spiele)
Professor Layton (レイトン教授シリーズ Reiton Kyōju series) ist der Name einer Spieleserie für den , und Nintendo 2DS. Entwickelt wurde sie von Level-5. Bisher wurden sechs Spiele der Reihe in Japan und Europa veröffentlicht. Auch ein Film, drei Bücher und sechs s sind bereits erschienen. Spiele Die Reihenfolge der Veröffentlichung der Spiele hat nichts mit der Reihenfolge der Chronik zu tun: #Professor Layton und das Geheimnisvolle Dorf - Episode 4 #Professor Layton und die Schatulle der Pandora - Episode 5 #Professor Layton und die verlorene Zukunft - Episode 6 #Professor Layton und der Ruf des Phantoms - Episode 1 #Professor Layton und die Maske der Wunder - Episode 2 #Professor Layton und das Vermächtnis von Aslant - Episode 3 Außerdem gibt es noch Spin-offs: #Layton Kyōju to Shikyo no Kan #Professor Layton Royale #Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney #Layton Brothers: Mystery Room #Layton Kyōju to Seiki no Shichikaitou #Layton 7 Gameplay Rätsel Die meisten Rätsel stammen von Akira TagoAkira Tago, Professor von der Chiba University. Er ist am 25. Februar 1926 geboren und hat viele Best-Seller Bücher verkauft. Eines seiner berühmtesten Werke ist Head Gymnastics. Die Rätsel reichen von Schieberätseln über Rechenaufgaben und mehr. Logik ist dabei ein entscheidender Faktor, denn viele Rätsel stellen die Frage so geschickt, dass man über Ecken denken muss. Hinweismünzen Die Hinweismünzen können durch Antippen verdächtiger Stellen auf dem Touchscreen gefunden werden und gegen Hinweise zu Rätseln eingetauscht werden, bei denen man feststeckt. Handlungen Die Handlungen finden in verschiedenen Orten statt, wobei jeder ein großes Geheimnis hat. Dieses wird am Ende des Spiels gelüftet und ist völlig überraschend. Nebenaufgaben Über das Spiel verteilt erhält man für manche Rätsel Gegenstände, die in einem eigenen Minispiel gebraucht werden. Wer fleißig ist und alle Teile findet, kann das Minispiel lösen. Dadurch werden besonders anspruchsvolle Rätsel freigeschaltet. Kritik Die Spiele haben weltweit großen Anklang gefunden und werden sowohl von Kritikern als auch den Käufern positiv bewertet. Rätsel und Handlung sind abwechslungsreich und werden sinnvoll miteinander verknüpft. Die Auflösungen der bisherigen Spiele werden jedoch mehrheitlich als unrealistisch und unlogisch bewertet. Schauplätze *Saint-Mystère *London *Folsense *Monte d'Or Handlung Erste Trilogie ''Das Geheimnisvolle Dorf'' :Hauptartikel: Professor Layton und das Geheimnisvolle Dorf Man übernimmt die Rollen von Professor Layton und seines Gehilfen Luke Triton, welche eingeladen werden, um einen Familienstreit in Saint-Mystère zu lösen. In dem Streit geht es um das Erbe des Barons Augustus Reinhold. Im Testament des vor zwei Monaten gestorbenen Baronen wurde bekannt gemacht, dass derjenige das Vermögen erben soll, welcher den „Goldenen Apfel“ findet... ''Die Schatulle der Pandora'' :Hauptartikel: Professor Layton und die Schatulle der Pandora Im zweiten Abenteuer hat Professor Layton einen Brief von seinem Kollegen und Mentor, Dr. Andrew Schrader, erhalten, in dem dieser die Gefahren der Schatulle der Pandora beschreibt, die jeden tötet, der sie öffnet und Professor Layton bittet, die Studien zu Ende zu führen, falls ihm selbst etwas zustoßen sollte. Professor Layton und Luke machen sich sofort auf, um Dr. Schrader zu besuchen, jedoch als sie in die Wohnung eintreten, finden die Zwei Dr. Schrader tot am Boden liegend. Daraufhin beschließt Layton den Tod seines Mentors aufzuklären, dabei entdecken sie ihre erste Spur: eine Fahrkarte für den luxuriösen Molentary-Express... ''Die verlorene Zukunft'' :Hauptartikel: Professor Layton und die verlorene Zukunft Professor Layton bekommt einen Brief, in dem er gebeten wird, Misthallery, eine kleine abgelegene Stadt, welche von einem mysteriösen Gespenst, dem sogenannten "Phantom" aus der Legende um die Flöte des Phantoms heimgesucht wird, zu untersuchen. Sein Freund Dr. Clark Triton, Bürgermeister der Stadt und ehemaliger Mitstudent von Layton an der Gressenheller Universität in London, schreibt ihm über die seltsamen Geheimnisse in der Stadt Misthallery, unter welcher man die Ruinen des sogenannten Goldenen Gartens vermutet. Tritons Sohn Luke sieht Visionen vom Ende der Welt, ein starkes Phantom greift das Dorf an, und alle möglichen bösen Dinge ereignen sich. Layton zielt darauf ab, das Geheimnis über das Dorf mit der Hilfe seiner neuen Assistentin, Emmy Altava, zu lösen. Aber als Layton ankommt, meint Clark, dass jemand ihn ins Dorf angelockt hat, weil er den Brief nie geschrieben hat. Dabei müssen Layton und Emmy noch die vielen Rätsel von Misthalley lösen... Zweite Trilogie ''Der Ruf des Phantoms'' :Hauptartikel: Professor Layton und der Ruf des Phantoms ''Die Maske der Wunder'' :Hauptartikel: Professor Layton und die Maske der Wunder ''Das Vermächtnis von Aslant'' :Hauptartikel: Professor Layton und das Vermächtnis von Aslant Filme Professor Layton und die ewige Diva ist der erste Film der Spieleserie, welcher im September 2010 erschienen ist. Der Produzent war Masakazu Kubo. Die deutsche Synchronisation übernahm das Studio TV+Synchron. Bücher *Professor Layton and the Wandering Castle *Professor Layton and the Phantom Deity *Professor Layton and the Forest of Illusion *The Secrets of Professor Layton: Series Trilogy Official Fanbook *Professor Layton VS Ace Attorney Art Book *Professor Layton and the Azran Legacy: Official Guidebook *The World of Professor Layton: Official Fanbook *Professor Layton's Puzzle Maze Mangas *Professor Layton and the Lost Forest *Professor Layton und seine lustigen Fälle (1-4) *Professor Layton und die ewige Diva (Mangaversion) Wissenswertes *Insgesamt wurden weltweit 15 Millionen Spiele der Professor Layton-Reihe verkauft.Meldung von Siliconera *Der ursprünglich geplante Titel der Professor Layton-Serie lautete "Brain Stalker" (ブレイン・ストーカー). *Der zweite Teil der Reihe, Professor Layton und die Schatulle der Pandora, hatte auch einen anderen geplanten Titel, nämlich (幽霊島の秘密 Layton-kyōju to Yū-rei Jima no Himitsu, zu deutsch „''Professor Layton und das Geheimnis der Geisterinsel''“). Diese Idee wurde jedoch verworfen. Dass ein englischer Gentleman auf einer einsamen Insel versucht zu überleben, war für die Mitarbeiter unlogisch.Fragen zu den Layton Spielen Bilder Brain Stoker.png|Der ursprüngliche Titel der Professor Layton-Serie BeginningOfPLSeries.jpg|So entstand die Professor Layton-Serie... BeginningContinued.jpg|Und so ging es weiter. Referenzen en:Professor Layton series fr:Professeur Layton (série) es:Serie Profesor Layton it:Serie del Professor Layton nl:Professor Layton serie Kategorie:Spiele